


Trusting the Process

by Hereliesbethboland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft!Rio, Unprotected Sex, also fluffy, many F-bombs, mentions of shooting (2.13), really sorta dirty..?? or maybe just to me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling Into Place'For the prompt-a-thon:"Fluff. Beth and Rio go on a date. Them laughing, dancing just enjoying each other's company."
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	Trusting the Process

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to whoever submitted this amazing and fun prompt!!
> 
> ** made a few edits to the end to make it a little more believable and for more room to grow for the third part I’m currently writing. :-)

Rio feels the bed shift and then hears the sound of the bathroom door shutting and locking. He stretches, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets on his feet and legs. 

He’s still tipsy; sees the city lights blinking in the dark sky and wonders what time it is. He turns on his side and hugs the pillow there, moving his eyes to the bedside clock. 

3:30am 

He briefly wonders how long they’d even been in that room, and if he had to guess, he’d say they’d come in around midnight. Couldn’t even make it til close to start grinding into one another. A smile teases his lips as he snugs further into the pillow, the slight throb of his head a better case scenario than he’d been expecting. He didn’t really get hangovers; though he’d drank more than normal tonight. Time would tell on that.

He hears the water running behind the door and his mind goes straight to the place he loathes. In an instant the good, buzzy feeling he has is tainted by an ember of resentment. It sparks hot in his chest but he tames it immediately, trying not to project. 

She ain’t kickin’ him out this time. He’d make sure of it. 

And them bad memories don’t stop him from gettin’ hard thinkin’ about her sweet pussy and how he’s gonna eat it as soon as she comes back through that door. Gonna get his tongue inside her before her head starts spinnin’ and if it already has? He’s gonna make it short circuit til all she doubts is her ability to come again. 

Yeah, that should work. 

First he’s gotta find a toothbrush or some mouthwash or somethin cuz it feels like a cottonfield in there. He flips over when she opens the door. 

“Ow, _shit_ ,” she whispers and he sees her stumble a bit. 

“You good?” he asks, smiling. 

“I stepped on something… I have an extra toothbrush if you want it,” she says. She stops at the vanity and rubs lotion on her hands while looking at her reflection. 

“Tryin’ to tell me somethin’,” he asks and she looks at him finally. He clocks it, her eyes softening… she ain’t kickin him out. 

“I just know how my mouth felt when I woke up,” she says. 

“Why you have an extra toothbrush? Expectin’ company tonight?” 

“I have _four_ extra toothbrushes,” she says smiling lightly. “They have cartoon characters on them.” 

“Ya that sounds about right.” 

“Better to be prepared.” 

“Bet you got snacks and shit in your purse too, huh? Like goldfish and Capri suns,” he trails off when she walks closer and stares at him, her face falling as her eyes zero in on his chest. 

_Huh. Shit._

Rio looks down, seein’ what she’s seein’ for the first time. The scars he sees every day; reminders of his folly. 

He’s accepted them for the most part; thinks they look like the tail of Sagittarius. He hears her intake of breath and looks at her again. 

“I…” 

He doesn’t say anything. It’s a fucked up thing that happened and yeah, he’d played a part in it. A big part. But now ain’t really the time to talk about it. 

He eyes her face as she steps in closer. 

“Can I..?” 

Rio nods and she reaches out to touch where the bullet entered his lung; it's about an inch above his left nipple and to the right of it. He should be pissed when he feels her fingers there but something about it is cathartic. Goosebumps rise up as she touches his nipple on the way down to the other entrance wound. 

He ain't mad, but he _is_ wondering what she’s thinkin. 

“I-- I’m…” she falters, clearly struggling to apologize and he knows why. It ain’t cuz she’s not sorry.

She’s afraid he won’t accept it, won’t forgive her. 

And maybe some of its because she knows she wouldna done it had he not put her in that situation, but he already blames himself more than her as it is. He's never been one to skirt accountability. 

Still, she pulled the trigger. 

“It is what it is,” he says softly.

His eyes roam over her again, taking in the view from close up— she’s wearing his t-shirt and that fact alone is enough to keep him under her spell. The material is stretched so tightly across her tits it looks like it’s gonna rip and the length barely covers the tops of her thighs. 

It’s enticing as fuck. 

He scoots to the edge of the bed and reaches out when she’s right up against it, fingering the hem of the shirt and rubbing his knuckles along the soft skin of her outer thigh. His touch moves inward and he caresses the inside of her thigh just millimeters from where she really wants him, and when he hears her breath hitch he looks up, watching her face as he slides the pads of his fingers softly over her folds. 

Her eyes shut and her lips part and, damn she’s so _silky-_ feelin he wants her on his tongue but he keeps his touch there— light and teasing and it’s only when she whimpers that he dips into her entrance, finding her wet and warm. 

“That’s it… don’t think about nothin’ cept my touch, yeah?” 

His cock is almost painfully hard and he aches with the need to fill her again but instead he grips himself with his other hand and squeezes, giving himself some relief. He drops away from her then and grabs a water bottle from the end table, drinking half of it and then he’s pulling her onto him. 

She grinds down on his cock and they both moan but he _has_ to taste her. 

Needs that intoxicating scent all around him, coating him— he’s desperate for it and so he scoots down and thrusts her forward, her hands smacking on the built-in tufted headboard. He knows there’s nothing for her to grip and he’s grateful for that, wanting her at the complete mercy of his hungry mouth and lips. 

Rio shoves her shirt up over her ass and runs his hands over the pale, luscious flesh, moaning low at the feel of her. She’s situated right over him and he has a nice view of her pretty pink lips, she’s _beautiful_ and he hears a warning bell go off— his brain alerting him to how needy he is for her and he pushes it back. 

He already knows she’s dangerous. It’s beyond his control at this point.

She teases him, dipping her hips and rubbing herself against his lips softly- and he lets her lead for now, kissing her gently then swiping his tongue between her folds. 

He can’t stop the sound that reverberates in the back of his throat, the taste of her bringing him back again— she rises up again so he can’t reach, and makes a sexy sound that goes straight to his cock causing it to throb. She’s teasing him but two can play at that game so he leans up and licks her inner thigh, remembering how sensitive she is there, the sound of her soft giggles still in his memory banks from before. 

The skin of her thighs smell like sweet cream or some shit and he’s almost irritated at how it seems the universe is conspiring against him— luring him to destruction with this woman who tastes like heaven. 

He kisses close to her pussy, soft little pecks and smiles against her skin as her whimpers start to become increasingly needy-sounding. He moves to the other thigh and bites her and she keens, sinking lower onto his mouth. Rio groans into her, grabbing her ass again and stuffs his tongue into her hole. 

“Mmm _mmm uhhhh,”_ she cries out. 

He fucks her with his tongue, in and out for a few beats before moving to suck her clit into his mouth. She moans and moves her hips in little circles and _fuck_ the ways she’s fucking his face…. he grips his cock and starts stroking himself, groaning into her and starts to feel her hips losing rhythm, so he steadies her with one hand and softens his lips around her clit, licking her there with pinpoint accuracy. 

“I’m gonna… _oh...”_

She begins to twitch and pulse against his tongue and Rio squeezes himself to hold off his own orgasm. When she bucks he shifts, having mercy on her clit and licks into her entrance softly.

Soon, she’s scooting down his body, smiling sheepishly at him as she settles on his lap. Rio’s cock twitches against her wetness and he tugs at her shirt. _His shirt._

“Off,” he says, voice strained. He wipes his face with the discarded shirt, but only as a courtesy to her, and then pulls her down, sliding his tongue between her lips. 

Elizabeth moans as she kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip and then dipping back for more. She kisses him so tenderly his heart aches in his chest and another warning bell shoots off. They move in sync, her lifting up and him lining up, their sounds a harmony when he’s fully sheathed inside of her. 

She sits up, grinding her hips in the tiniest of motions and meets his gaze. He’s content to just be inside her; feels an incredible sense of calm and lack of the usual urgency that accompanies their intimate moments. 

He caresses the soft skin of her thighs, her hips, the dip in her waist and back down, watching the trail of his own hands and loving the contrast of their skin. Her light to his dark; a smile breaking out as he appreciates the irony of that. 

_She’s_ the dangerous one. Not him. 

“What are you smiling at?” she asks, starting to move in slow sensual circles. Rio closes his eyes at the feeling . 

“Mm… nothin’ just…” 

Her hands find purchase on his chest and he opens his eyes, watching her tits bounce softly. He looks at her face-- her intensely blue eyes lined with those long-ass lashes looks down at his chest and a sadness flashes behind her eyes. 

‘S’ok, Elizabeth,” he whispers, and when her eyes fall closed again, he lets his gaze grace over the jut of her full bottom lip, then travel down the creamy expanse of her neck and chest where he takes in the light dusting of freckles there. 

She looks perfect to him, plain and simple. And he knows that ain’t the only reason he’s hooked on her, it's just when she’s above him like this, the reality of her beauty crashes over him and pulls him under. 

He’s a passionate guy, anyway. But she inspires him on a whole different level. 

She moves above him, fucking him softly and he lets her lead; staving off the need to flip her over and fuck into her hard. He watches her face shift and tries to comprehend the emotion that rolls over her features. She feels so good, her warm tight walls are gripping him, and every time she circles and thrusts it brings him that much closer. 

He ain’t lastin’ long, unfortunately… too damn emotional to be able to fuck her properly. He hopes it's the lingering effect of the alcohol but he suspects it’s more than that. 

“Mmm. _Fuck,_ ” she says, lifting up and bouncing on him, faster now. Rio grips her hips and guides her movements, thrusting up into her and then moves his hands to her ass. Her tight walls grip him so good… so _good_. 

“So good, baby.” The words slip out and she looks at him. 

“You like it?” she asks him breathlessly. 

“Mmm yea… _so fucking good_ … gonna fill you up real soon,” he says, voice cracking as she starts to ride him harder. 

“Yess… mmm please come in me,” she says and he curses, pulling out of her and flipping her onto her back. 

_Fuck it._

He starts pounding into her relentlessly; his eyes fixed on her tits and then her face which is scrunched up and still so _beautiful_ he can’t stop staring. She’s biting her lip and her hands are restless, fluttering along his arms and he just wants her to _grab on._

“Hold on to me,” he says, voice betraying him. She opens her eyes and he slows his thrusts a bit as he looks into their blue depths. 

“What?” she asks as her hands smooth up his triceps and along his shoulders. 

“Said hold on to me… don’t let go,” he tries to communicate with his eyes the stupid shit he’s feeling, but it doesn’t matter if she gets it because she’s listenin' to him regardless, her soft little hands spreading out along the back of his neck and head. 

She holds him there and he starts up the punishing rhythm again, sure to angle himself in that way that’ll make her come. And thank God she’s close because so is he; the feeling of her hands gripping him being his complete undoing. 

He feels an intense relief when her walls clench around him and she starts to flutter. Collapsing in, he buries his face in her hair as the tension in his spine releases and erupts. A tingling sensation spreads out and he trembles against her, pulsing into her, the way she’s sucking him in feeling like some kind of perfect. 

She’s throbbing around him, the feeling causing him to chuckle and squirm, surprised at how sensitive he is. His entire body lit up and firing off. He burrows further in, smelling her hair and makes a soft noise when she starts to drag her fingers up his spine. 

After that they pass out again, extra toothbrush forgotten. 

The next time they wake up it's to a banging on the door. 

“Yo, get up! We have massages in like 15 minutes!” 

Rio’s wide awake in an instant, freezing at the sound of Annie’s voice and then immediately softening again when he feels Elizabeth’s soft curves filling in the angles of his body. She groans quietly and snuggles back into his chest, lazily grabbing his arm and pulling it tighter around her. He smiles into her hair and slots his leg between hers. 

“Go away, Annie,” she mumbles out. 

“You should go, Ma. Work out all those kinks,” he says, nosing between her silky locks and kissing her neck. 

“What did he say?” Annie says. 

“Oh my god. Just… I’ll be out in second.” 

“There’s no time for shower sex!” 

Rio chuckles and squeezes her tighter. “That’s too bad,” he says. 

She’s quiet in his arms, her fingers trace his forearm gently causing goosebumps to rise up. 

“What’s going to happen?” she asks. 

He lets her question settle; her words from a month ago rolling in like a storm cloud... _“so when’s it going to be mine?”_ and yeah, the trust ain’t there yet, is barely a mustard seed so he thinks about it, makes a few calculations and then throws it all out the proverbial window. 

“What do you want to happen?” he asks. 

“I don’t know,” she says. “I like this, though.” 

“Me too,” he says, the doubt floating by and leaving only drops of amusement. 

They’d tried to kill one another and failed miserably, feels sorta like they can only go up from here. Course... he could be wrong. Probably was, but she feels so damn good in his arms and he’s tired of pretending he doesn’t want her.

“We ain’t gotta label it,” he says. 

Thing is, every second that ticks by brings him deeper into the realization that he actually wouldn’t mind a label. He likes things to be in order, make sense. 

Have purpose.

He’s already made a place for her inside of him. Hadn’t really been acknowledging it but felt like now he was shinin’ some light on it and welcoming it. Felt good. 

She brings her fingers all the way up his shoulder and behind his head, tracing the hairs there and he shivers under her touch.

“We don’t have to label it, no… but..” 

He moves his hand to cup her breast over the sheet and she responds by pressing against him, her hand moving to his leg. 

“But what,” he murmurs against her neck. 

“It’s _something_ , right?” 

“Yeah, you somethin’ alright.” 

She huffs out a laugh and then groans. “We are bad at this,” she says. 

Rio flips her onto her back and kisses her soundly before pulling back to look at her. Her eyes are a different shade of blue with the morning light filtering in, and he finds he’d like to get familiar with what she looks like every hour of the day. He moves some hair off her face and runs his thumb over her cheekbone, a smile quirking his lips at the way she’s staring up at him. 

“We're good at some stuff,” he says, for lack of anything more eloquent. He can’t really think when she’s all naked, soft, and sleepy. Thinks this would be the perfect time for a hitman to take him out. He wouldn’t even give a fuck. 

Would die happy. 

_Fuck_. 

“You’re frowning,” she says. 

He chuckles, dipping down to kiss her again before moving off the bed and grabbing his briefs off the ground. Elizabeth turns onto her side and watches him. 

“You mind?” he asks teasingly, stepping into them and pulling them up over his hips. 

“Not at all.” 

Rio squints as a sudden ache shoots through his skull and his stomach churns. Right. He’s hungover. 

“Are you ok?” she asks, watching as he picks up his pants and shirt. 

“Not used to drinkin’ that much,” he confesses, and it's true. 

He hadn’t gotten that drunk in a long time. Was on pain killers for a few months and then he’d had a lot of shit to take care of. The ember sparks like a livewire again, licking through his chest and he glances at her, instantly disarmed by her face. 

There were reasons for the shit that went down. 

And yeah, he hadn’t exactly processed them. But he knows she’s not some ruthless bitch. She’s got dimensions that he’d like to explore and for some reason it feels personal. Like it has to do with him...

“What the hell is going on in there?” Annie says, banging on the door. “We have to goooo!” 

Rio laughs. “Go do your spa day, Ma. Just don’t inject any toxins into that pretty face.” 

“Never,” she says. 

“See you next week?” he asks and she nods, her soft smile the last thing he sees before ducking into the bathroom. When he comes back out, she’s gone and the doubt starts to creep in. He holds it at bay, and calls Mick as he steps into the hallway. 

“Damn, sleeping beauty. You get enough rest?” Mick says when he answers. Rio chuckles and tells him to fuck off. 

“We still good for today?” Rio asks. 

“Yeah. the guy is meeting us at two.”

“Good. Let’s hear him out. I ain’t convinced of nothin’ yet,” Rio says and Mick clears his throat. 

“You were sure he’d flipped when we talked last night,” Mick says. Rio is quiet, trying to decipher just what the hell he’s implying. 

“And now I'm sayin’ I don't know.” 

“Alright man. See you then,” Mick says and Rio hangs up. 

Another warning bell clangs loud as fuck, making his head throb harder. 

꧁꧂

  
  


When it comes down to it, he ends up putting a bullet in the kids head. He’s about 95% sure of the flip and it had been a long time since he’d required one hundred percent proof to go there. He calls Georges for the cleanup. He needs a drink. 

“You good with Midtown?” Mick asks as they pull onto the highway and Rio nods. 

“Hair of the dog,” Mick says as they clink their beers together. 

They’re at one of their favorite spots; an old brick building building converted into a hipster cafe. The place serves beer, wine, and delicious tapas and it's a nice place to chill. Takes the edge off when shit gets too real and they need to feel human again.

Plus, they served locally-sourced chamomile tea which just makes Rio want to keep them in business. He loves that shit. 

“Yeah,” Rio says. “Feel like I’m gettin’ old or somethin’.” 

“Good thing we didn’t smoke first.” 

“For real. Woulda been passed out in my socks again,” he says and Mick laughs. 

Rio always feels at peace around Mick. They’d been friends since they were kids, and he knows loyalty is hard to come by. He also trusts Mick’s intuition and his judgement of character. The dude is never wrong when it comes to people. It’s like witchcraft or somethin’. 

“You like Elizabeth?” Rio asks him after they’d finished their drinks and switched to tea.

He dips the bag up and down into the hot liquid, the simple action coupled with the floral-scented steam is comforting, as he feels the weight of the day settle around him. 

“Yea, I do,” Mick says, confirming what Rio already knew but he’d needed to start the conversation somehow. He nods, sniffs, waits… 

“Why you askin’?” 

Rio stares into his tea for a few drawn-out moments. 

“I got like… a thing with her. Like a fixation or somethin’ you know?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Mick says easily, and Rio hears the smile in his oldest friend’s voice. 

“Sometimes I think…” he stops as the thoughts swirl and rubs his hand along the scruff of his chin, trying to settle on what to say. “I don’t know man, sometimes I think it’s like, more than that.” 

He glances over at Mick who nods.

“You never doubted yourself with women before,” he finally says. 

It’s true, he hadn’t. Just sort of went in head first and enjoyed himself until he didn’t, and then got the fuck out. Whatever this is with Elizabeth… it’s more complicated. Makes him tired because he’d tried to get out and he can’t. Doesn’t want to, which makes zero sense after everything they’d been through. 

“Just don’t wanna fuck up everything we’ve worked for, you know?” Rio says. 

“Chris, c’mon. We’ve made bank and lost it all. Made it back and lost it again. We both been shot and lived to tell the tales. Now we’re comin’ up like before and I don't know about you but sometimes I find myself wondering when this shits gonna mean something.” 

He lets Mick’s words process and has to admit he’s sort of been feelin’ the same since he’d recovered from Elizabeth’s bullet wounds. He’s low on energy, on drive. Had to remind himself why he’s doin’ it. Seein’ Marcus after all that time away had helped, but he’s got a restless feeling he can’t shake. So when Mick spills out like this, he gets it. 

“We gotta keep movin’, though,” Rio says tiredly. 

“Yeah. But I think you can be happy too. In the midst of it.” 

Rio huffs, shaking his head. The notion sounds pretty fuckin idealistic in the face of what had gone down earlier. And in regards to Elizabeth? He’s not sure happy is the right word for what he feels. She makes him feel like he’s fallin’. 

“And if she burns our lives to the ground?” 

“We’ll take her down with us,” Mick promises and Rio can’t help the laughter that rumbles out of him. They clink their tea cups together in some kind of weird- ass oath. 

꧁꧂

That night when he’s pulling the covers up over his body and burrowing into his pillow he resists the urge to call her, thinks he needs to sleep on it. 

He told her he’d see her next week, knows she ain’t waitin’ around for him. He lets the scenario play out though...wonders what would happen if he did call; what he would say and how she’d respond. How some normal thing between them would go down, and as he’s drifting off, his phone vibrates next to him. His eyes shoot open and he grabs it, blinking blearily at the screen. 

“Hi,” Rio says, relaxing back into this pillow. 

“Hi, sorry… were you asleep?” 

“S’ok Mama… was thinkin’ about you anyway,” he says. 

“You were?” 

“Mhm. How was spa day?” 

“Oh.. my god. It was amazing,” she says and he smiles at the easiness in her tone. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done anything close to relaxing the last couple years.” 

He frowns slightly thinkin’ about that. 

“Yeah, this lifestyle don’t really lend itself to relaxin’,” he says, yawning suddenly. 

“I'll let you go to sleep I just… I wanted to call for some reason,” she says.

She sounds tipsy and she likely is. They had gone there to party for the weekend and Rio finds himself happy that she’s having a good time. 

Happy _. Fuck._

When he started caring about Elizabeth having a good time, apart from being naked with him, he’s not sure. But he’s there now. All up in his damn feelings. 

“I’m glad you did,” he says. 

She’s quiet and he smiles a little at the awkwardness between them, amused and a little charmed by it. 

“So what did you do today?” she asks him. 

He thinks for about half a second before responding. “Handled a rotten egg,” he says, feeling a familiar darkness edge in. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. this shit don’t sleep, you know?” 

“I suppose not,” 

“Buzzkill,” he says trying to lighten the mood. She's quiet again so he just waits, dragging his fingers back and forth over the top of his scalp.

“Are you doing ok?” she finally asks.

“Yeah baby, I’m good.” 

The sound of the pet name falling affectionately from his lips makes something light up in him, and suddenly he wishes he could hold her.

“I guess I’ll see you next week then,” she says. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, holding back the words on his tongue for a few more seconds; giving himself one last chance for an out before jumpin in. 

“Was actually thinkin’… we should go somewhere.” 

“Ok,” she says. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m fine with it,” she says. 

“Oh you’re fine with it huh? Ain’t no skin off your back?” he teases. 

“I’m willing to sacrifice some time for you.” 

“Hm.. aight then. What do you like to do, Elizabeth?” 

And suddenly he’s struck with a whole new world of images; candlelit dinners, walks through museums, dancin’… 

“I just like being with you,” she confesses softly and his chest clenches in pleasure. 

“You like jazz?’ 

“Mhm.” 

“Got the kids Tuesday?” 

“Got the kids always,” she says. “Annie can watch them for me though, it's the least she can do after rudely interrupting us this morning.” 

Rio laughs. “Cool, I’ll pick you up at nine.” he says, the sound of her breathy _“night”_ echoing in his mind after they hang up, helping him fall back asleep. 

  
  


꧁꧂

  
  


The weekend goes by in a blur, ending with Dean dropping the kids off on Sunday night, and her popping about half a bottle of Advil to ward off a headache. 

Now it’s Tuesday and she has butterflies; excited and more than a little nervous about seeing him again after… well, _after._

“Mom?” 

She looks up from her laptop to see Kenny in her doorway. 

“Come in, baby,” she says, scooting over to make room for him against the pillows. His face is blotchy still, eyes swollen from crying and her heart breaks all over again for him as he snuggles into her side. 

First break-ups are never fun.

Kenny’s happened Friday night while she’d been away. Apparently Amanda had broken up with him in front of all of his friends at Skateland, and she knows it's irrational but she’d love to give the girl a piece of her mind. 

“How are you holding up?” she asks him. 

“Fine. I’m just annoyed.” 

She thinks briefly about the fact that he's misidentifying his feelings in order to be tough and she hopes she can counteract his need to do that. 

“Talk to me.” 

“It just sucks that my friends saw everything. They’re giving me shit,” he says and she holds her admonishment for his language back, squeezing him tighter. 

“You could be honest with them? Say it hurts your feelings when they tease you,” she says. 

“Are you being serious? They don’t care about my feelings. They're guys.” 

God, she hates this world sometimes. 

“I promise you this will blow over soon. Amanda doesn’t deserve you,” she says, kissing his soft brown hair. 

“At least my mom likes me,” he says sarcastically and they both laugh. “Can we watch Stranger Things?” 

Beth looks down at her phone. She has a few hours until she has to make dinner for Annie and the kids. 

“Yeah, we can watch an episode. Maybe two,” she says, making herself comfortable on the pillows as Kenny clicks Netflix open on her laptop. 

Halfway through the second episode her phone vibrates by her leg and she looks at the screen, immediately chucking it over the side of the bed when she sees the text. Kenny is too engrossed in the show to notice her strange behavior. 

She disentangles from him and moves off the bed, grabbing her phone off the ground. 

“Should I pause it?” he asks. 

“No, it's ok.” 

Beth steps into the bathroom and shuts the door, leaning into the vanity as she opens up the message from Rio. 

_You can leave your panties at home. Save them from certain destruction._

Beth smiles down at her phone, cheeks glowing pink as warmth spreads across her chest. It’s sexy of course, but also playful and she’s delighted to be seeing another side of him. Her head spins… how had this happened so quickly? 

She chews her lip as she types out a response. 

_I thought you liked destroying them._

_Can't think of anything I like better_

She’s fully hot and bothered, heat pooling between her thighs as she remembers the feel of his fingers and lips. 

“Mom! You’re missing it!” 

She whips around to the door. “Honey you can keep watching or just stop it for now. I’m gonna get in the shower.” 

“Ok! I’m gonna go play Fortnite.” 

“Sounds good!” she yells out, rolling her eyes at her racing heart and shaking herself.

She has no idea how to respond to his last text and so she doesn’t, just turns on the shower instead and relaxes under the hot water. 

After her shower, she wraps herself in one of her fluffy robes and steps into her closet. She has so much more space now that Dean is gone and can’t help but think of how symbolic that is. 

The extra space isn’t only in her closet but in her heart as well and though she feels silly thinking about it, she likes the idea of letting Rio into her heart. He’s there already, in reality. She’s afraid, yes. But her life is so steeped in risk and anxiety maintenance that she sort of feels like a pro now. 

Hell, she’s kinda thriving on it. On the thrill the risk brings. Not to mention the absolute, unadulterated desire she feels when she looks in his eyes-- the broken dam from last week having catapulted her want for him into a raging river. 

Rio makes her feel alive.

 _No more zombie crotch,_ she thinks. 

She really hates when Annie is right.

꧁꧂ 

  
  


She ends up going with a lightweight, colorful dress that looks like a floral watercolor painting; the pink blooms prominent and complimentary of her skin. She loves it and has only had the chance to wear it one other time. 

Annie whistles low and dramatically when Beth comes out of her room and she rolls her eyes, passing her on the way to the kitchen. 

“Mommy looks pretty!” Emma shouts from her spot on the couch.

The kids are engrossed in a movie, except for Jane who is snoring on the floor with her dubby. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” she says. 

Annie follows her into the kitchen. Beth reaches for her bourbon, her hands shaking as she pulls it down along with two glasses. 

They drink in silence until Annie breaks it. 

“So. Does dating the boss have any benefits?” 

Beth rolls her eyes and takes a drink, waiting for her to get to the point. She knows Ruby and Annie don’t approve of her being close to Rio like, _at all._ They’re suspicious of it and really, she can’t blame them. 

“I mean, it would be nice right? If maybe he didn’t try to sabotage _every thing_ we do or like, railroad us at _every_ turn.” 

“I have no control over him, Annie.” 

“Right,” she says, shooting her with a finger gun and clicking her tongue. “Exactly.” 

“Ok, just spit it out.” 

“I think this could be really bad. Like… catastrophic.” 

Beth sighs, a _you would know_ dying on her tongue as she swirls her drink around and takes another sip. 

“But, it could also be...good?” she adds, her expressive eyebrows pulling up and meeting in the middle. 

“It’s just a date,” Beth says. 

“Never in the history of anything, has something been less _just a date_ ,” Annie says. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Just… be careful.” 

“That is so cliche,” Beth says. 

“Ah but cliches are a thing for a reason.” 

“Whatever.” 

Beth downs her drink and strides back into the living room and gathers Jane up off the ground and into her arms. She carries her upstairs and tucks her in, then comes back down and leans up against the armrest of the couch, watching the action play out on the TV and taking deep, calming breaths to try and quell the anxiety that’s swimming in her chest. 

She’s so nervous it’s crazy. 

She glances down at the phone in her hand and sees it's 8:53, and as she checks the time, a message pops up. 

_Here_

Her heart skips a beat and she looks at Annie who is back on the couch, sandwiched between Danny and Emma and holding a huge bowl of popcorn. 

“I gotta go,” Beth says. 

“Kay,” Annie says, eyes focused on the movie and Beth sees popcorn miss her mouth and drop onto the couch. 

“Thank you for doing this,” she adds. 

“Just go! We’re trying to watch this!” 

“Yeah get outta here, Mommy!” Emma says, laughing when Annie throws a handful of popcorn at her. 

“Bed at 10. No exceptions.” 

Emma and Danny groan. 

“And pick up the popcorn, please, for the love of god,” she says as she makes her way to the front door. “Love you!” 

The chorus of ‘I love you’ she gets in return makes her smile. 

Beth checks herself out in the foyer mirror, fluffing her hair and giving her reflection a quick wordless pep talk, before walking out the front door and down the driveway to his car. 

She makes eye-contact with him and though it's dark, she sees the soft smile playing at his lips. 

“Hi,” she says, opening the door and climbing up into the wagon as gracefully as possible. She looks over at him as she’s settling in and his gaze is full of familiar heat. 

“Can’t believe you’re wearin’ that dress right now,” he says, a half-smile gracing his face. 

“Why?” she asks him curiously, amused by the expression on his face. 

“Nothin’,” he says, smirking before turning his attention to driving. Tension fills the space between them and she starts to fidget; twirling the ring on her right hand. 

Rio looks over at her. “How you doin’?” he asks. 

“I’m fine,” she says, cringing at the pitch of her voice. 

“You need a drink?” 

“So badly,” she says and he chuckles. 

“Aight, just chill, I got you,” he says, reaching over and twisting his fingers up with hers where they lay in her lap. 

She looks at him and warmth spreads out over her entire being; the surrealness of the moment heavy, but _so nice._ He plays with her fingers a little before threading them with his and stays like that until they pull into a parking garage downtown. 

As they walk up through the alley to the front of the building, his hand is light on her lower back and lust shoots through her. 

_God._

She’s so _hot_ for him all the time. It's like a condition or something. And now that they’d given in to temptation again, it’s stronger than ever. 

_He’s so handsome,_ she thinks, stealing glances at him every couple seconds. He’s wearing all black beneath a light-weight bomber jacket to ward off the spring air. He knows she's checking him out and he smiles when their eyes meet again. 

“Whatchu lookin’ at?” he asks, his hand sliding to her hip and pulling her closer. 

“I’m just… enjoying the view,” she says, unsure what she’s supposed to do with her body as he easily touches her, deciding on resting her arm gingerly around his slim waist. 

“Yea?” 

Before she can answer, he pulls her into him and kisses her hard. 

Beth melts into it at once, moaning at the urgency she feels and then sighing softly when he slows down to nip at her lips. He licks between them again and she grips his jacket in her fists, kissing him back with everything she’s been bottling up over the past few days. 

Rio breaks away and noses into her neck, smelling her, and she arches into him, keeping her arms tight around him. 

“We better stop now or we’ll never get inside,” he says against her neck, kissing her skin and then nipping her softly. 

“I don’t wanna stop,” she says, pulling him back to her mouth. He kisses her with renewed vigor, pulling her backwards with him until his back hits brick. 

She presses into him, fingers fluttering over his neck and landing on his face. She caresses his scruff as she kisses him, running her hands up the back of his head and pulling him deeper into her as she scratches her nails down his scalp. 

Rio growls and grabs her ass, pulling her up against his arousal and she feels the chilly spring air against the backs of her thighs. 

Suddenly they hear a door swing open and she breaks apart from him, breathing heavily and ducking her head. 

“Hey you kids gotta skedaddle,” a voice calls out and she’s mortified for a beat until Rio responds back. 

“Yo, Barney,” he says, pushing off the wall and pulling her with him. “C’mon, Ma.” 

“Hey Chris! Sorry I’m always chasing kids out of this alley.” 

Barney is a huge man, he towers over Rio, and when they shake hands he pulls him into a hug and it reminds her of Harry Potter hugging Hagrid. 

“How you doin’ man?” Rio asks when they break apart. 

“I'm good, I’m good! How are you? Obviously doing very well for yourself,” he says, looking at Beth and smiling. 

“Beth, hi,” she says, reaching out a hand to Barney. 

“Nice to meet you,” he says, eyeing her curiously. She looks from him to Rio who gives her a warm look. 

“You two wanna hear some tunes or do you have better things to do,” Barney asks, teasing them. 

“Yea, we comin’ in. Flight playin?” 

“They sure are. Their last show before they hit the road, as a matter of fact.” 

“For real? That’s so cool,” Rio says, she's struck by how light and airy his countenance is. 

“C’mon in, I’ll get you the good table,” Barney says, opening the backdoor for them and waving them in. 

Beth walks in front of Rio, smiling when she feels his hand warm on her back once more. 

Barney finds them a secluded table within perfect listening distance of the music, but far enough back that they can still hear one another easily. It has a large circular booth surrounding it and when she slides into it, the leather is plush and inviting. They settle in, and though the atmosphere and music are lovely, she feels the awkwardness creeping in again. 

“You good?” he asks after they get their drinks.

“Yes, I’m… why do you keep asking me that?” 

“You actin’ weird,” he says, smile quirking his lips. 

“This _is_ weird. _All_ of this,” she says and he huffs and nods. 

“Yeah, it is. S’nice too though,” he says, taking a sip of his whiskey. He tugs her closer and she crosses her legs and settles against him, feeling instantly better. 

“It is nice,” she says softly when she feels the easy weight of his hand slip over the length of her thigh. 

They sip their drinks as they listen to a few songs, Rio fingers moving softly on her thigh to the beat of the music. He shifts slightly, moving his legs out further and she hooks her foot around his ankle. 

“Your legs are so long,” she says. 

“Huh?” 

Beth leans into his ear. “Your legs are long,” she says, running her hand up his quadricep and squeezing him there. Rio's hand moves to her knee and he squeezes there before dragging her dress up to mid thigh and caressing the skin underneath.

She grabs his hand as it rises and looks around. 

“No one’s lookin.” 

She sighs as his hand runs up and down the soft skin of her thigh. It’s innocent for the most part; it's not like he’s going to do anything inappropriate, but his subtle touches are working her up. A lot. 

The music is relaxing and hypnotic though...the cool, upbeat melodies bounce around the place and make it come alive. She moves her focus from his touch to the sounds and finds herself getting completely drawn in. She sees Rio is as well. 

“You really like jazz, don’t you?” she asks him and he nods, tugging her skirt back down and resuming his earlier position.

“My Pop, he introduced me to a bunch of bands when I was a kid. He’s a musician,” Rio says. 

“That’s nice. Did you inherit any musical talent from him?” 

Rio smiles and shakes his head. “Nah. He had me in lessons all growin’ up but it didn’t take. Not for nothin’ though,” he says and Beth smiles. 

She can relate. 

“What about your mom? Is she musical as well?” she asks without thinking, incredibly curious about Rio’s childhood now that she’s got him talking. 

“Yeah, she was.” 

Beth’s heart drops when she realizes the past tense. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Happened when I was 13,” he says, giving her a warm smile. “S’ok, I know where she at.” 

Beth smiles back, somewhat sadly. “My mom passed away as well,” she says. 

“Yeah? How old were you?” 

“24,” she says, and he frowns quickly and nods, turning his attention back to the stage. She's relieved to drop the subject; didn’t really want him to know how unaffected she is by the woman’s death.

They sit and listen to the music for a while, bodies close and she lets herself feel the goodness of the moment. She knows they have a lot to work though, maybe too much. But for now, she can enjoy his company. Enjoy the way his hand completely envelopes her knee and the way he taps to the beat of the drums there, his chin nodding along as well. 

_Not musical, my ass_ , she thinks. 

Her mind drifts to Thursday night… the way they’d wanted to consume one another, and the tender moments in between. She looks at him, studies his profile and meets his smile when he glances at her. 

“Where did you get these cheekbones,” she asks and he laughs. 

“My Pop,” he says. “Where’d you get them big-ass blue eyes?” 

“I have no idea,” she says, and her breath catches as he continues to look at her. He’s leaning forward on the table now, fist situated against his head. She’s flustered by the look in his eyes so she keeps talking. “No one has blue eyes in my family, at least.. Not that I know of,” she says. 

“But you’re lil' girl got em’ huh? Emma?” 

She blinks at him, surprised he knows her daughter’s name and at the same time, not. 

“Yes, she has them too,” she says. Rio’s eyes dip to her chest and he licks his lips. 

“I’ve seen you in this dress before ,” he says, changing the subject, and she feels her senses buzzing and fuzzing around the edges as she takes in his hooded eyes. “You were havin’ a big party at your house.” 

“Yes,” she nods. “I remember that. You were in my bedroom, touching my thing and invading my privacy,” she says, smirking. 

“Couldn’t help myself,” he says, using his other hand to trace the skin along the neckline of her dress, his touch causing her to shiver. 

“You’re a pain,” she says but her words are teasing and he smiles with his eyes, continuing his gentle trail over the tops of her breasts, dipping into the front of her dress and then tracing the other side back up. 

“That's rich comin’ from you,” he says and she laughs softly.

Everyone claps as the band finishes their set, Beth and Rio joining in. Barney gets up on the stage and announces a small break between groups and encourages people to dance as the music makes a transition from upbeat to slow; the new sounds languid and dreamy. 

Beth finishes her drink and watches as several couples move to the dance floor. 

“Be right back,” Rio says, standing up and plugging his ear as he answers his phone. She’s mildly curious but it drifts away as she loses herself in the music. 

She closes her eyes and lets the sound wash over her, thoughts of Rio… his hands… his lips, fill her with anticipation. She's not sure anything will happen between them tonight since she has to go to bed early, and has the kids. But... she wants something to happen. 

“You fallin’ asleep on me already,” he asks and she opens her eyes, taking in his form in front of her. He’s taken off his jacket and is wearing a simple black t-shirt with a small embroidered logo that she’s sure is more expensive than most of the clothing in her closet. 

She shakes her head. 

“Nother round?” he asks. 

“I’m ok.” 

“You wanna dance with me,” he asks, eyebrows raised in question or maybe a challenge, it's hard to tell with him sometimes. 

“Sure,” she says, taking his proffered hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. 

He pulls her close once they’re there, wrapping his right arm around her and taking her hand in his left, curling it up by his chest. They sway slowly, the gentle strum of the music lulling her into a peaceful place; a place where they can just be together and not have to worry. She knows it's fleeting, but quickly pushes the thought away that would rob her of this moment. Instead, she rests her head on his chest and sways with him, enjoying the feel of his strong arms. 

The song ends and another begins, neither of them having any desire to leave the dance floor. They’ve slowed a bit and gotten closer; her arms now joined around his neck and his wrapped tightly around her. She lifts her head from his chest and looks into his eyes, finding the dark depths stunning and affecting. Rio's eyes pop around her face, seeming to search her out.

Beth touches the soft hairs at the back of his neck and lifts up slightly toward his lips just as he’s leaning down. She kisses him gently, feels him breathe her in and as she pulls back, she sees the syllables of her name form on his lips. 

They continue to dance. 

Occasionally, his hands spread lower over her ass, touching her in subtly and then coming back to a more appropriate position. But all it takes is a few stolen squeezes to leave her breathless and wanting. When the next band takes the stage, she and Rio slowly break apart and head back to their table. 

“I should probably get home,” she says, disappointment coloring her tone. 

It had been so long since she’d been on a date and even longer since she’d enjoyed one. The simplicity of the night had her feeling light on her feet and ready for anything, despite the yawn that escapes her. 

“You still recoverin’ from the weekend,” he says pulling his jacket on and Beth nods, yawning again and then covering her mouth with her hand. 

She feels a sudden boldness come over her, and she grips the front of his jacket, pulling him into another kiss. It’s hard to break away but she does after a second and they leave, waving goodbye to Barney on the way out. 

Rio opens her car door this time and she catches the hungry way he eyes her legs when she climbs in. 

“Creamy skin for days,” he rasps out, shutting her door and coming around to his side. 

As they drive to her house they discuss business, which, in hindsight turns out to be a bad idea. 

“This chick can make plates?” he asks.

“Well, we haven’t exactly asked her yet. We need a cover for it.” 

“What like the one you used with Lucy?” 

“Don't.. don’t say her name,” Beth says quietly. “Please.” 

Rio is silent for a while and she feels herself deflating as she remembers what they’ve done and who they’ve hurt. Reality crashing down around her and by the time they pull into her driveway she’s ready to jump out and run. He stops her with a hand to her leg. 

“Don’t do that,” he says. 

“Don’t do what.” 

“Leave like that.” 

His voice is soft and she feels tears prick at her lids as she attempts to reconcile the man next to her with the one who ordered innocent Lucy to be killed. 

“I can’t do this,” she says. 

“Do what?” 

“This! I can’t… you _killed_ her!” 

Rio shuts off the car and throws off his seatbelt, turning toward her. 

“You tried to kill _me_ ,” he says, voice deadly serious. “Twice.” 

Beth stares at him, tears running silently down her face and smudging her mascara. “That… that was different...I-” 

“Nah. It ain't’. S’about survival. It's just business. What you did to me, what I did to her… it doesn't have to be personal.” 

“Are you saying you can forgive me for shooting you because it wasn’t personal?” 

He bites his lip, considering her. 

“Because,” she continues, “It felt really fucking personal when you kidnapped me and forced my hand with Turner.” 

Rio’s eyes spark with anger and he turns to face the front, jaw ticking.

Her breath comes fast as adrenaline suddenly floods her system. Then, as fast as it comes, it leaves. Sadness taking its place. 

“We don’t have to talk about this,” she says. 

“We need to,” Rio replies. 

“We do?” 

“Yeah! Hell, Elizabeth. You think this shits just gonna resolve itself?” 

“No-- I,” 

“Do you think you’re better than me?” 

“I--” 

She stops and thinks about his question. Does she? Watching Lucy get killed was something that shocked her to her core. She knew Rio handled rotten eggs, but this had been different. Lucy never asked for this. She’d been a victim through and through and Beth _knows_ she could never hurt a person like that. 

“I could never do what you did,” she says evenly. “I wouldn’t hurt an innocent person.” 

He turns to her again, regarding her seriously. She forces herself to look him in the eye, and feels her heart shattering at the way their night had changed course; as inevitable as it had been. 

“You _did_ hurt her. You brought her in. And you know the rules about rotten eggs,” he says it softly, like he’s talking to a child but he’s not condescending, and the lilt to his voice draws her in as the reality of his words settle into her soul. 

Lucy is dead because of _her._

Fresh tears gather and fall, her face crumbling as she folds in on herself. She hears Rio curse and then he’s reaching for her. 

“No...don’t,” she says, half-heartedly pushing his hand off and grabbing onto it at the same time. 

“S’ok, Ma. We all go through this. It’s a learning curve,” he says and fresh tears pour out-- the causal way he describes such tragedy breaking her further.

She cries softly; willing herself to stop, willing herself to get out of the car but soon just giving in-- the feel of his hand enveloping hers is comforting and the way he’s sitting there patiently while she weeps is something too… she shouldn’t be allowing him to see her like this but she’s just too exhausted to care. As her tears taper off, her thoughts become more contemplative. 

Rio has been telling her there's _one way_ to deal with loose ends, and she gets it. She’s tried handling things in her own, round-a-bout way, bringing consequences worse and more far-reaching than she could’ve possibly imagined. 

It's just…

He makes compromises too. 

“Why haven’t you killed _me_?” she asks suddenly. “I’m a rotten egg, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah,” he says simply, eyes downcast to where his thumb rubs gentle circles over the bones of her hand. 

“Ok, so why then? Why haven’t you? Please, I need to know.” She pulls her hand back and turns to face him fully. 

Rio tilts his head and looks at her. “It ain’t the same.” 

“How? Because we started doing good business?” 

“No.” 

“Rio.” 

Suddenly, Dean’s words from months ago come rushing back and at the time they seemed so stupid, so juvenile. But now… as they sit here for what feels like an eternity, staring at one another, his teeth worrying his lip like he has something to say… she wonders. 

_You don’t kill something you love._

“I should get to bed,” she says and he nods. 

“Comere first,” he says, grabbing her hand again and tugging. 

Beth eyes him suspiciously even as she allows herself to be pulled on top of him. Despite feeling a bit uncomfortable perched on his lap, she settles in, straddling him on the seat.

He stares at her and she really wants to kiss him so she does and he makes a noise which shoots through her core. As the heat between them builds, the raw emotion from earlier opens her up in a way that makes her feel even more intensely toward him. 

Despite everything. Or maybe because of it, she genuinely doesn’t know.

He grabs her ass as they kiss, snaking his hand up under her dress.

“Thought I told you not to wear these,” he says against her lips, running his finger under the fabric at her hip. 

“Maybe next time,” she says, kissing him sweetly and taming her lust, knowing she needs to get inside. 

They breathe one another's air for a few moments before he releases her with a low groan. 

Beth watches him drive away then heads into the house, stopping at the couch to take the Cheez-It box out of Annie’s embrace and cover her with a blanket. 

She brushes her teeth and washes her face, strips off her dress and throws on some silk pjs before falling into bed. She's asleep the second her head hits the pillow. 

Only minutes later,she hears a tapping sound that pulls her from her sleep, and she quickly gets up to peak behind the curtain. She meets Rio's gaze with confusion, unlocking the door and waking fully when she sees the look in his eyes. 

He comes in, crowding into her space and kicks the door shut with his foot. 

"What are you doing?" she asks, a rush going up her spine as he walks her backwards onto the bed, crawling over top of her when she goes down. 

"Missed you," he says, kissing her roughly. 

Beth whimpers when his hand dives into the front of her pajama pants where he finds her wet. He shoves at her top and she pulls it off as he moves down her body, peeling her pants off and groaning when he sees she's not wearing underwear. 

Rio wastes no time in spreading her thighs and licking into her. Beth moans as quietly as she can, grabbing the back of his head and starts to move against him. He sucks her clit and presses one of his long fingers into her, finding that spot and licking and thrusting til she's coming all around him, coating his hand and face. 

She feels boneless immediately after, but before she can recover for even a second he's shoving his pants down and pressing into her throbbing center, both moaning at the divine feel of their joined bodies.

The implication of their conversation in the car echoes in her mind and she watches him, holding on to his face as he thrusts in and out of her in that special rhythm of his. Wrapping her legs tightly around him, she moves her hands to his strong shoulders and holds him there as he fucks her, one hand at her hip and the other tangled up in her hair. He's grunting in a muted, attractive way every time he hits her deep and God, she loves the noises he makes. 

After a few moments, he slows, lowering his body onto hers fully, and making love to her up close... their entire bodies touch from lips to toes, and every slide of his flesh on hers continuously stimulates her. She feels the tight coil of a deliciously sweet orgasm building, and when she starts to come he swallows her cry, filling her up hotly soon after. 

Rio collapses on top of her, their heavy breaths mingling for a moment before he moves to the side. Beth rolls over into her normal sleeping position and he curls up behind her, slotting in. 

"M'stayin', that cool with you?" he asks, cupping her breast. 

"Mhm. Just go lock the door before you get too comfortable," she says and he does, moving back over to her and reclaiming his place snuggled up against her back. 

"God, you're like a furnace," she complains and he starts to move away but she grabs his arm, keeping him there and then throws off her covers. "No leaving," she says, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his large palm. 

"Was gonna turn the fan on," he mumbles sleepily into her hair. 

"Night." 

"Night." 

"Rio?" 

"Sup." 

"You don’t love me, do you?” she asks, cringing slightly at the sound of the words coming out of her mouth. But then he squeezes her tighter and kisses between her shoulder blades. 

"Think I might," he says and she smiles. 

They wake up at five am, and she walks him to his car, lifting up to kiss his bottom lip. He pulls her closer and deepens it, bending her backwards and truly making a spectacle of it. She loves his mouth; the way he slides his tongue against hers is so precise and purposeful, his confession takes on life. 

"Damn... can't get enough of your lips," he says, reaching up with his thumb to swipe under them. 

"I know the feeling," she says, smiling softly at him. Rio gets into his car and rolls down the window. 

“You printin’ tomorrow?” he asks and she nods. “Was thinkin’ we should find our own machine… make a new investment. You got any room at the spa shop?” 

She nods as excitement starts to bloom in her chest. 

“Cool. I’m on your side, yeah?” 

She halts her train of thought, focusing on what he's trying to say to her. 

“Just need you to think about your end a’ things. Figure out if this is mutual and what not,” he says. 

They share a warm look before he drives away again, and she thinks about his words. 

She did have a long way to go with trusting him. 

Trusting this. 

But regardless of the fear, she’s hopeful about what lies ahead, knowing that if they can successfully move past their tumultuous past and become better, they may be able to do anything. 

To be continued in part three ‘Growing Deeper’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
